Another Day In Odaiba
by WeCouldJustPretend
Summary: [Rewrite][Dead Until Further Notice]Mimi's come back to America to change things for the better and finds herself wrapped in things she didn't think would happen again. Mimato, other pairings not certain yet. Rating may go up in later chapters.


The sunlight shone through the windows a slightly large room just as a loud shrill beeping sound rang through the air. A delicate hand desperately reached out to hit the button to make it go away but caused it to crash to the floor by her bed and she groaned and turned while pulling the covers over her head.

Too bad the birds chirping outside had an objection to that as a very cranky girl reached behind the bed table next to her and ripped the cord out of the socket. Declaring victory she slumped back into her comfortable haven made of warm blankets and pillows. Too bad the birds didn't agree with that either.

Moaning she tumbled out of bed with the slightest of bed hair and blew her hair of her face only to result in an itchy face. Crawling towards the bedroom, grabbed her uniform which was still in the neat plastic package which it had originally came in and crawled into the bathroom shutting with a kick of her foot.

Using the counter as a way to get up she pulled herself up and wobbled over to the shower and turned it on, letting the lukewarm water heat up as she plugged in her curling iron and pulled out a couple clips and hair bands. Gathering two towels from her closet she yawned and stripped down and stepped inside the shower shivering.

Monday's in her mind were the worst days, Tuesdays were when you were to asleep to notice what's going on, and Wednesday you realized you made it through half the week already. Yawning she grabbed her strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo and massaged her hands through her hair getting out all the bacteria and gunk in there.

Doing the same with the conditioner, she smiled happily as she grabbed her pink loofa and began to wash her body with it. Soon enough the shower was turned off as she stepped out and grabbed her pink towel and dried it furiously before wrapping her hair up in it. Taking the other towel, she wiped herself free of any remaining water and began to get ready.

Pulling on her outfit, she added some glitz and glamour which she was known for back in America, Looking in the mirror she pulled off the towel and rubbed her hair making sure that it was semi-dry before she ran her brush look it to free it of any tangles and rats. Taking a hair band, she pulled one side of her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail and pulled the stray hairs back with a clip. Doing the same to the other side, she grabbed the curling iron and began to make her brown locks spiral down the front of her green school jacket.

Finishing with her hair, she added slight touches of make-up and rushed out of the bathroom pulling up her knee socks and grabbing her message bag she slipped out of her room and locked the door, dropping the key into the front part of her bag.

"G'morning mum!" She greeted her mom with a hug and kiss as her mother handed off an original meal of strawberry flavored rice and a light house salad with money for a drink. "Good morning, my dear Mimi!" She responded back as she went to her husband and straightened his business jacket and stood on her toes as she kissed him good morning. "Morning Papa!" She greeted and kissed her dad on the cheek as her mom presented her a bowl of fresh fruit as she dug into it and glanced at the kitchen clock.

Checking her bag for her phone and digivice, she quickly finished off her breakfast with a kiss on her mother's cheek and a hug to her father as she slipped on her brown school shoes and rushed out of the apartment.

Running down the streets, she leapt over potholes and cracks in the sidewalks as well as avoided the little children walking with their mothers to school-and the mothers themselves. Hopping onto the subway, she quickly paid for a ticket making a reminder to get one for the school year and quickly chose a spot for her to safely stand as the train started off.

Rushing through Odaiba, she glanced at all the familiar sites she had once been to as a child with her friends. The train jerked and slowed down as most of the students her age were standing. Straightening up, she smoothed out her skirt and followed out of the train, following them to Odaiba High.

The lively school seemed terrifying as a soccer game was going out in front, seeing two of the familiar digidestines she stopped and watch as Davis and Tai outwit them in the fast pace game of soccer as Tai bounced it off his head and passed it Davis as Davis slammed it into the make-shift goal.

Davis and Tai cheered while the other team greeted them with praise and comments as well as a few unnoticeable pouts of unfairness. Mimi smiled and looked at the school clock and noted that she needed to hurry or she'd be late for her first day. Rearranging her bag on her shoulder she began her walk to the main office to get her schedule for the year.

Stepping into the office, she noted all the decorations on the wall yet it seemed so professional-but that's how school offices were. Stepping into a line of people who seemed to be in line for the phone, she pushed herself forward and landed with her hands on the front counter smiling at the lady behind it.

"Hello dear! How may I help you" She asked while smiling at Mimi as Mimi grinned and nodded "I'm just transferring in and I need my schedule" She replied as the lady smiled "Ooh so you're our transfer student from America-well welcome and here you are" She said while handing Mimi her a slip of paper with the room numbers and names of teachers printed on it.

"Thank you!" Mimi said as she walked out of the door, closing it softly and began her climb up to room 209 for Pre-Calculus. She'd taken the first half earlier that year but she figured she wouldn't be too far behind as she stopped by her locker and put in the combo 3-36-13 and checked it out. It wasn't dirty or badly damaged but needed a paint job on the locker door.

Slamming it shut, she turned briskly as the warning bell rang to signal all the students to get to class as school was starting.

Walking into the semi-loud classroom she watched as cliques were spread across the room everywhere. Shouting things out the window, sitting on the desks or standing in the corners. The whispering stopped as she walked into the room as everyone turned to get a good look at her but promptly settled for a seat by the door, 3 seat down as she placed her bag down on the ground and pulled out her math book and a notebook with a pen placed inside the metal spiral.

Placing her hand underneath her chin, she looked around the classroom ignoring the odd looks people were giving her as she scanned the room-this was the class she was going to be spending her days in. Pshaw, they were to boring for her taste. Bouncing her leg, she bent over and pulled her digivice communicator out of her bag, the group in the corner turned to stare at her and to point at the communicator as she heard them whispering "Why does she have a digivice? Is she a digidestined?" As a purple haired girl she quite promptly remembered as Miyako approached her.

"Hi! I was wondering what that thing was" Miyako asked as she pointed to the communicator and smiled. Mimi raised an eyebrow as she responded "Shouldn't you already know?" She replied sweetly and blinked at Miyako "I mean- I know you have one don't you?" She asked to Miyako.

Miyako blushed and nodded slowly as the tardy bell rang as Miyako ran back to her seat which was by the window, ah the life of a daydreamer Mimi concluded. The teacher walked into the room silently as the room quieted down as the students rose to greet the teacher "Good morning Miss Yokutso" They said as the teacher responded with a :Good morning class" As she waved her hand signaling them to sit as she called out right as a very late Tai came running threw the door gasping for breath.

"So sorry Miss Yokutso, but I had to go to my locker which is on the other side of the school to drop my ball off but Mr. Ishida over there decided break my locker and it took absolutely forever to get It open and then I had run all the way up here and-" He was cut off as she pointed to his seat and turned towards Mimi.

"Class, today we have a student who has transferred here from America, please give Ms. Tachikawa you're respect-and if she needs any help, please don't sit there and watch. Now please Mimi-stand and tell the class about yourself!" Miss Yokutso told the class as Mimi stood up and sighed.

"My name is Tachikawa Mimi, but please call me Mimi…I've lived here before and some of the people in this class already know and I already know them and…I like pink?" She said as she sat down quickly playing with the trim of her jacket.

No sooner then in five minutes they were stuck taking notes about limits and functions and focusing on the quotient theorem which Mimi had already memorized and tinkered with her pencil and continued writing down the notes on the board. She had already answered most the questions that Ms. Yokutso had asked her and looked at her watch. Only a half hour more of this boring torture ended as the light flickered on and their assignment was yelled out and placed on the board as Mimi ripped out a piece of paper and opened her book to the pacific page right as a note was placed on her desk by some random student.

Opening it, she read.

'Dear Mimi,

It's so good to hear you're back, but why didn't you tell any of us. Anyway after school meet us in the main foyer and we'll take you somewhere special -

Tai'

Scrutinizing the handwriting it could only be identified as Tai's with the messy almost unreadable writing as she placed the note inside her bag and continued to work.

So much for this day being hard, she thought as she finished the last problem five minutes before the bell rung and quickly put away her stuff as she stood and stretched out her arms while walking over to Miyako and Matt, sitting in an empty desk "Hello Miyako!" She chirped as she ignored the Ishida who was glaring at her.

"Mimi! Why didn't you tell us you were back, I mean! I'm so excited your back" Miyako praised Mimi-apparently she still had Mimi as a roll model as Matt interrupted.

"Miyako, do you know the answer to the last problem?" He asked as Miyako showed him her worksheet which was only half done as Mimi looked over the problem again and grabbed his pencil working out the answer as she gave him back his pencil and grinned.

The Ishida glared once more as he put his stuff away quickly and stood up and walked over to Tai's desk who had his tongue out of his mouth and furiously scribbling on his paper. Yamato slammed his hand on the desk as Tai's pen went through the paper. "Aww man! Why'd you have to go and do that?" He whined as he put his assignment away-with the holes and glared at Yamato while Yamato glared back.

"Because you're an idiot! That's why!" He responded dully and placed himself on top of Tai's desk.

Mimi watched as the two communicated with each other as Miyako babbled on and on. She sighed and focused on listening to Miyako but it just didn't seem to want to work as she turned her head towards the window and watched the co-ed gym class jog around the school, already starting their second class.

The bell rang signifying the teachers to be dismissed to go to their next class as Mimi sighed and went back to her desk for another hour of boringness.

Woo! 5 pages…I knew I had to rewrite this! It's horrible!

But yeah Digimon doesn't belong to me and never will ;;


End file.
